


Confessions

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ronda has a small confession....





	Confessions

The fight had erupted the one time that Stephanie was without her PA, the girl having had to take some time to rest, having worked herself into the ground, even so she had not expected this, not with Ronda, and not so fast. 

She had, of course, felt the tension when Ronda came to greet her at the Royal Rumble, but she had not expected to find that, once again, she was falling fast for the girl. Sure, they were working an angle that had caused Ronda to break her, some of the pain faked, but the wrist break was real. 

Now she spoke fiercely. 

“Leave me alone...”

Ronda had shaken her head.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“You can’t be _that_ oblivious.”

Ronda had muttered, almost to herself.

“I’m.... I....”

Her words failed and she sighed, pulling Steph into a fierce kiss, one filled with passion and love and desire. 

“That’s why...”


End file.
